powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Kung Fury
''Power Rangers Kung Fury ''is the eighth installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. Premise 500 years ago, dozens of ancient Shaolin warriors battled against the undead Tai-Cho army. In a climatic battle, the warriors temporarily sealed them away. In present-day, the army rises again, and a Sensei trains the reincarnation of five of the ten warriors to fight the army in the style of the Five Animals. However, the army has become stronger than before, and the Sensei uses his chi power to transform the five into Power Rangers. With their weapons, zords, and might MegaZords, the five grow in their journey into becoming powerful kung-fu warriors. Chracters Rangers Allies * Sensei * Noah: Sensei's assistant * Luke: Jessica's friend * Mr. Raines: Cory's father * Kung Fu Masters Enemies * Tai-lan army ** Yan Lo: boss ** Nazor ** Skylon ** Wombies (footsoldiers) Arsernal * Morphers ** Shaolin Morphers ** Bear Claw Morpher: also main weapon ** Alligator Chomp Morpher: 'morpher for Gator Fury Mode *'Weapons **'Dragon Head Staff' **''' Leopard Hammer''' **'Snake Kama' **'Tiger Whip' **'Crane Staff' Zords * Master Fury Ultrazord **'Battle Fury MgaZord' ***'Kung Fury MegaZord' ****'Dragon Zord' **** Leopard Zord **** Snake Zord **** Tiger Zord **** Crane Zord ***'Monkey Fury Megazord' ***'Deer Fury Megazord' ***'Eagle Fury Megazord' **'Bear Fury BattleZord' **'Alligator Zord' Episodes # '"Year of the Ranger, Part 1": '''The Tai-Cho army rises after being sealed away for 500 years, seeking revenge on the enemy that sealed them. Sensei, who's been training his five students, becomes aware of the threat, and fears that the five won't be ready to stop the threat. # '"Year of the Ranger, Part 2": 'Time is running out to stop the Tai-Cho and Sensei is left with a few options. He eventually decides to use his Chi to create Shoalin morphers for his students to use. However, Cory doesn't feel ready to step up to the challenge, fearing that he will risk his life stopping the threat. # '"Five Animals": 'After a successful first battle, the Rangers become eager to learn new skills to expand their powers. However, Sensei insists that the Rangers must continue their training in order to do so. Meanwhile, a Tai-Cho general that has the power to cause debris with a snap of a finger attacks the city. The Rangers learn a new technique that enables then to use their new Shaolin Zords. # '"Little White Lies": 'Jessica catches a young boy who steals a magazine from a store. Following him around, she also notices that he lies to get whatever he wants. Jessica tries to teach the boy a lesson about lying. A general who can makes things disappear attacks the Rangers, and makes their morpher disappear. # '"Monkey Business": 'Master Maj arrives to assist Sensei, and the Rangers instantly become interested in his monkey technique. However, in order to gain his Chi for a new Zord, the rangers must prove themselves to him. # '"The Song": 'As a gift for their work, Master Doe releases the Chi power of the Deer Zord. However, in order to gain its trust, the Rangers must play a song from a special lost flute. The Rangers race against the Tai-Cho to find the flute, and gain control of the Deer Zord. # '"Tiger In A Cage": 'When Kayla decides to fight a Tai-Cho general on her own, she ends up getting trapped in it's cage. The other Rangers fight to get her out. Meanwhile, Sensei tries to find a way to combine the MegaZord with the Monkey and Deer Zords. # '"Ghosts, Part 1": 'The Rangers face a ghost in the Dojo, who tries to look for Sensei. However, Cory feels that the Ghost may not want to hurt him. # '"Ghosts, Part 2": 'The ghost reveals to be Master Ursi, and explains that he is in hiding from the Tai-Cho army. # '"The Bear Returns": 'The Rangers continue to assist Master Ursi as they look for the Bear Zord Chi. The Tai-Cho army learns that the Bear Zord could possibly be hidden, and also look for it's Chi. # '"Legacy of the Bear": 'Master Ursi's time is running out, and in order for the Rangers to keep the Bear Zord, they must find a successor. Jessica befriends a karate teacher named Kenny, who she feels may be the right person for the job. When a Tai-Cho general threatens to drown the entire city, Jessica must convince Kenny that he must join the other Rangers to stop him. # '"Dynamic Duo": 'Kenny must learn to adjust to his new team. Cory feels that Kenny is not doing his job to become a team leader. When the other Rangers are lured into a trap and are kidnapped, it's up to Cory and Kenny to work together to save them. # '"Wolf By Night": 'After encountering an ancient artifact, Nate is turned into a werewolf by night. The Rangers try to find a way to lift the curse before the Wolf takes him forever. # '"Ranger and Machine, Part 1": 'When the Tolttonis robot system is unexpectedly rebooted, the Wild Rescue Rangers enlist the Kung Fury Rangers to help stop the threat. Tolttonis plans to merge his robot technology with the Tai-Cho armyto create the ultimate weapon. # '"Ranger and Machine, Part 2": 'When the Tolttonis and the Tai-Cho successfully create the Tai-Cho weapon, the two teams must work together to face an ultimate threat. Meanwhile, the Rangers continue to look for a reverse for Nate's curse. # '"Gliding of the Alligator": 'Master Gator alerts the Rangers that he has been kidnapped by the Army. In order to rescue him, the Rangers must master the power of the Alligator in order to amplify their powers enough to rescue him. # '"Who Are You?": 'Skylon's true indentity is revealed, and the Rangers question his loyalties to the Tai-Cho Army. # '"The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Part 1": 'After many tries to release Nate from the Wolf Curse, the Wolf finally takes control of him. The rest of the team must find a way to break Nate free from the Wolf at last without hurting him severely. # '"The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Part 2": 'The Rangers fail at their first attempt of defeating the Wolf, Kenny finds a weak spot, and breaks Natte free of the curse once and for all. # '"Scars, Part 1": 'After a fight with Dementor, he manages to trap the Rangers in a dimension where they must face their biggest skeletons. # '"Scars, Part 2": 'With their past still haunting them, the Rangers must let the past behind in order to defeat Dementor. # '"The Wrath of Yan Lo": 'Yan Lo has finally returned to seek revenge, with Sensei being his first target. The Rangers try to protect the dojo, so that Yan Lo does not get to Sensei. Meanwhile, Skylon questions his loyalties to the Tai-Cho army. # '"Enemy of My Enemy": 'Yan Lo has defeated Sensei, and the Rangers feel responsible. A realized Skylon teams up with the Rangers in order to defeat Yan Lo and the Army from the inside. # '"Shaolin Masters, Part 1": 'The Rangers use Skylon to infiltrate the Tai-Cho base of operations and attack from there. They soon find trouble when they are found. # '"Shaolin Masters, Part 2": 'All of the Rangers, except for Cory, are imprisoned in the base. By himself, he must fight to save them. Meanwhile, a full scale attack is unleashe back in the city, and Cory is torned on whether to save the city or his friends. # '"Shaolin Masters, Part 3": '''After a successful rescue, the Rangers head back to the city to defeat the Army once and for all. Yan Lo challenges the Red Ranger to an epic duel in the eight-season finale. See Also